csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mliburdi
Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki :Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki, ! Thanks for your to the Thomas and Friends - Engines and Top Speeds page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and help us improve the wiki! ::' ' and are great first stops, because you can see what pages and discussion posts other people have been editing, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the or on the associated with each article, leave a message with an administrator or post a message on my talk page! ::Spotted some vandalism? We have a team of administrators who will happily deal with vandalism when they see it. If you have found some vandalism from a user who hasn't been sanctioned, you can help by reporting it! ::Want to get noticed in the community? The are a great place for C.Syde's Wiki related questions and games! Not your style? How about a chat-room with your fellow contributors? Want to suggest a change for the wiki? Feel free to ask on the ! So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and have fun! :I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! C.Syde65 (talk) 18:15, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Information about the engines and their top speeds Hey, I noticed the changes that you made to those pages regarding the engines and their top speeds, and I must say they do look pretty good. But I was hoping that I could find out where you got the information from. I'm not saying that I don't believe that the changes you made are correct. I just wanted to be given the chance to see the information for myself! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:51, March 6, 2019 (UTC) About your latest edit Please refrain from making changes to articles if you aren't going to explain where you got the information from. While minor changes to pages written by other users is okay, if you're going to change the context of the information, please provide a source as to where you got the information from. Otherwise I have no way of knowing whether the changes you made to the article are correct or not. I know that the changes you made regarding Flying Scotsman's top speed are definitely not correct, as another user reverted the changes you made to the Flying Scotsman page on the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki. And I'm having a hard time buying the changes you made to the Fergus page, since it just doesn't sound plausible. Which is why you should explain where you found the information so that we have some idea whether the information you've added is correct. If you continue to try to add the same information back to the page without explaining where you got the information, then the page may have to be protected until can be proven whether or not the changes you keep trying to make are correct. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:59, March 11, 2019 (UTC) May 2019 Please do not introduce incorrect information into articles. Your edits could be interpreted as and have been reverted. If you believe the information you added was correct, , , or discuss the changes on the article's before making them again. If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. Thank you. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:22, May 29, 2019 (UTC)